The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In some cases, it may be desirable for a user equipment (UE) of a third generation partnership project (3GPP) network to connect to a WLAN. In some cases, an entity of the 3GPP network may supply one or more WLAN selection rules to the UE, and the UE may use the WLAN selection rules to select a WLAN with which it may associate or connect. However, in some cases, for example during a signal re-association procedure such as a power-up procedure or loss-of-signal recovery procedure, the UE may not be connected to a 3GPP network. Therefore the entity of the 3GPP network may not be able to provide a WLAN selection rule to the UE during the re-association procedure.